


Breath Of Hope

by AdminInResidence



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Platonic Relationships, Scout Regiment, Shiganshina District (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdminInResidence/pseuds/AdminInResidence
Summary: Reader lost their family in Shiganshina, now they wait to see the fate of their dearly beloved friends. Perhaps they can feel hope for one more day.
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Hange Zoë & Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Breath Of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a platonic relationship with any of the characters or a romantic relationship. The choice is yours.

Your mind is still fuzzy, as it has been for these many months, yet your feet carry you gracefully through the crowds. Eyes trace over the few forms making their way through the wall.

You clasp your hands tightly together, a nervous habit you’ve picked up over the months. You know you're setting yourself up for disappointment, you shouldn’t be getting your hopes up in the slightest. You lost that hope when everything went to shit.

Your eyes settle for just a moment on a group of three making their way with the others. The tallest is clearly carrying burdens, shoulders slumped and eyes downcast, one arm is wrapped in a makeshift sling and their blonde hair is matted with blood. Next is the brown-haired girl, theirs a crack in her goggles, and tears in her clothes along with some singe marks, there’s also a noticeable limp in their step. The shortest of the three is clearly the least injured, a few bandages wrapped here and there. He leads his significantly taller horse along beside him.

You take a sharp breath, it seems foreign almost, the smell of blood and smoke, but it’s fresh and it snaps the fog out of you. You breathe in deeply relishing the freshness that follows.

Around you, people shed tears for their loved ones, some that didn’t return, others who are injured beyond repair. Some others cry out in joy, rushing to embrace their survivors. You don’t really belong here…you don’t have any family left, but those three…

Your left foot steps first, followed by the right and you weave through the Regiment Soldiers. Tears trail down your cheeks, but your cheeks burn with a large smile.

“Erwin! Hange! Levi!” You cry out joyously, running towards the group.

Hange instantly recognizes you, her face contorts into a smile and she moves a bit faster, limping more, until she can embrace you, shaking and sniffling.

Raising your face out of her green cloak you see Erwin looking down at you, he’s tired, eye’s having large bags beneath them, there’s a far-off look in his eyes. Your own actions surprise you, but your hand rises up and cups his cheek tenderly, thumb gently brushing off some dried blood. A soft whimper comes from his throat and he instinctively leans into your touch.

There’s a grunt from beside you and you smile as you catch Levi looking at you. Your other hand comes away from Hange’s back reaching to the shorter man. He grunt’s again, clearly not wanting your affection, but you grab his hand in yours, gently resting your head back on Hange’s shoulder.

You shut your eyes lightly, a feeling of peace coming over you for the first time in a long time.

The four of you stand there, soaking in each other’s comfort before you prepare to say good-bye all over again.


End file.
